Mish Mosh
by Ava Bekes
Summary: oh, you thought your friends where your friends eh? the day that harry finds out his whole life is an act


Hello, And welcome to my story. For those who care I wrote other stories corresponding with this one  
it really is a sequel, BUT IT can be counted as a 1st version. i say that because it is under a different  
name. If you want to you can read everything that leads up to this part, the Story is called "The Attack (2, 3) But I will give you a summary of what happened. The rest will be writen in script.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are J.K.Rowlings and they are not mine and I do not own them,  
  
  
A/N: Harry is Dead (WOO-HOO!) and he unfortunately comes back as a ghost (awwww) He was killed by Voldemort (woo-hoo) and Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon is dead (see story.) Harry flies his way to hogwarts and enters the place at night. (I dunno, I just want to get to the juicy part!) He goes straight to Dumbledore.  
  
Harry: Dumbledore, I need your help  
  
Dumbldore: *whispers to himself* damn, another kid to talk to *says loudly* Yes, who is it?  
  
Harry: Harry Potter, sir.  
  
Dumbledore: HARRY? I thought you were dead!  
  
*harry comes out of where he was hiding*  
  
Harry: Well I am!  
  
Dumbledore: *says coldly* what do you want me to do about it?   
  
Harry: I dunno, I was hoping that you would know what to do.  
  
Dumbledore: Don't you see the ghost around the school? Do you see me doing anything about them? What makes you think you are so special?  
  
Harry: Sorry!  
  
Dumbledore: I am sick of you, why don't you go see your friends? The Password is Pickle Monkey.  
  
Harry: Okay, bye  
  
*walks to where ever in the castle where the hang out joint is and comes to the Fat Lady*  
  
Harry: Pickle Monkey  
  
Fat Lady: Oh my! You are a ghost!  
  
Harry: *says sarcastily* Really? I am? Wow! Leave me alone B****!   
  
Fat Lady: Fine be that way!  
  
*Opens up the pictures frame and harry flys in (why didn't he just go through the fat lady in the first place?) Harry Comes to discover Ron and Heromine*  
  
Ron: Hey baby, now that Harry is gone, we can go out.  
  
Heromine: I want you baby, I really want you!  
  
*Ron and Heromine start French kissing each other*  
  
Harry: RON! HEROMINE! What the H*ll are you doing?   
  
Ron: Gawd Harry, you want to be famous after you die, just wanted to get more attention is that it?  
  
Why can't you die and be done with it. Can't you see I am trying to make out with Heromine.  
  
Heromine: I love my Ronny. Go away Harry, can't you just leave us alone? I mean I was okay putting up with you when you were alive, it really was torture, but now, You are just annoying!  
  
Ron: We only liked you because you were famous. And if you would please let us go back to kissing  
  
*Ron and Heromine start French kissing again*  
  
Narrator: And with this, Harry was hurt and angry (yup there is a Narrator) Just then harry went to go punch Ron, but as he did his arm just right through Ron.  
  
Harry: Damn! I hate being a ghost, I can't even hurt anyone!  
  
Ron: Harry your arm sucks, you need to work out more, oh wait you are a ghost. MWUHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Heromine: You messed up our kissing again Harry, LEAVE us ALONE YOU @$$!  
  
Harry: What friends you are! I highly dislike you (harry didn't like saying hate)  
  
Narrator: With that Harry Walked/Stomped/flew out of the Social room (ooh I like this Narrator person)  
  
Harry: I hate being a ghost.  
  
Almost Headless Nick: You think I do?  
  
Harry: Almost Headless Nick! I want to talk to you, what is there good about being a ghost? What is a purpose of a ghost? Is there anything you can do to actually die? You know not being a ghost?  
  
AHN: 1st Nothin I can think of that is good of being a ghost. Purpose of a ghost, I have no clue. and lastly, if there is something you could do to actually die, you think I would of done that?  
  
Harry: Why is everyone so mean, and Crotchety? (Crotchety, adj. grumpy, irritable, along those lines, now you can use that word. Funny word, CROTCHety okay I will stop, back to the story) I think I will go see Mourning Myrtle (is that how you spell it? I am too lazy to look it up)   
  
*Harry goes to the abandoned Girls Bathroom*  
  
Harry: Myrtle, Myrtle, are you in here?  
  
MM (mourning Myrtle in case you didn't know): Harry, is that you? What do you want now?  
  
Harry: I wanted to visit you. My friends betrayed me, they hate my now that I am dead, or something like that.  
  
MM: You're dead, really? So, are you some voice or a, or a...  
  
Harry: Ghost. Yes I am a Damn ghost. So what do you do for fun when you are you are um, a ghost  
  
MM: go into the lake, cry, spy on people...  
  
Harry: I am bored of you bye.  
  
MM: Wait!  
  
*Harry whooshes out of the Bathroom*  
  
Harry: Maybe Hagrid would like to see me.  
  
Narrator: And off harry went to the cottage, hut, or whatever Hagrid lived it. (I am very forgetful, but yet again does anyone care what Hagrid lives in?)  
  
Harry: *thinks* should I fly in or ask to be asked in? I will fly in.  
  
*Harry flies in only to find Hagrid BUTT naked. (Lucky to Harry, a little "Censored" sign is covered over umm, err, parts)*  
  
Harry: Hi Hagr.... AHHHH!  
  
Hagrid: Harry! Oh my, why didn't ya ask to be asked in?  
  
Harry: I wanted it to be a surprise, arg, put something on!  
  
Hagrid: No, I won't. Harry, I am sorry, but this, I like to be free.  
  
Harry: STOP it, ahhh!  
  
Hagrid: Sorry, Harry, I don't want ya around me anymore, I hate you, you were a mistake, I always hated you If I could I would of killed you by now, but dumbledore said not to, he was going to take care of that, or voldie would.  
  
Harry: But you were so nice to me, and kind  
  
Hagrid: ACTING! I love acting!  
  
Harry: Fine, be that way. No one likes me. I see how it is.  
  
Hagrid: Good, I am glad you got that message.  
  
Narrator: Harry, being so sick and tired of people yelling at him, goes to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Harry: No one likes me, except maybe Myrtle, but she probably hates me now. I get a 0 for people who like me.  
  
Narrator: Then all of a sudden the sky opens, and out come a Curly hair, brown eyes girl. (Or me)  
  
Nameless Unknown Person who came out of the sky: Hi! How are ya doing?  
  
Harry: *freaked out* Who are you?  
  
NUPWCOOTS: Call me Avena okay?   
  
Harry: *still unsure of whom he is talking to* okay, why are you here? Who are you?  
  
Avena: I am Avena, and I am here cuz I wanna be.  
  
Harry: Huh? You just fell from the sky, I am confused, uh um.  
  
Avena: Well I am writing this story...  
  
Harry: what story?   
  
Avena: Aye Aye Aye, must I explain?  
  
Harry: yes please  
  
Avena: well, how should I begin. Harry, you are a character, you don't exist.  
  
Harry: I know I don't actually exist, I am a ghost.  
  
Avena: No not that, you never where born, you never were, ARG  
  
Harry: I was too born!  
  
Avena: let me make this simple for you, (even though If I wanted to I could make him understand everything) you know what a book is? Well, the characters in those books, ARG how shall I explain! Okay Harry There are thousands of you. There is J.K.Rowling she created you, and there is a place called fanfiction.net where people take the charters she made, which is you and your world, and make stories of you and your adventures, or the other people. So I made you in this story, and everything that is happening.   
  
Harry: So I am some figure that isn't real?   
  
Avena: In a sense you are, like in peoples minds, but in real life no.  
  
Harry: Okay then, so how is it possible that you can be here and writing, or typing this story.  
  
Avena: Cuz, it is my mind that is why, I can make anything happen Observe.  
  
*Harry and Avena get zapped into the Great Hall where everyone in the Hogwarts castle is standing up naked*  
  
Harry: Make it stop! Make it stop! The humanity!  
  
*Dumbledore walks up to Harry, you know naked*  
  
Dumbledore: Hiya harry, how are you *said in a girls voice*  
  
Harry: Must look at ceiling, must look at ceiling. Avena, make it stop.  
  
Avena: Fine, but I don't want to go back to the Forbidden Forest. Let's go back to a better place. 'click'  
  
*Harry and Avena go to her house that exists in Harry's world*  
  
Harry: this is better, so to prove you ain't some witch, make me a person again.  
  
Avena: Ha, not likely, I killed you, If anything I would make you in a, a, Platypus, a male with no poison spurs.  
  
*Harry turns into a platypus*  
  
Harry: eee eee ee   
  
Avena: Oh ya, maybe you want to talk, Talk Platypus  
Harry: I like being a ghost better, and why a platypus  
  
Avena: Hey, I wrote 3 reports on platypuses, I like 'em they are cool Let me hold you.  
  
Harry: I do not want you to hold me!   
  
Avena: I can make you never exist in this world. Not in other worlds sadly.  
  
Harry; so basically everyone could be in a huge story they do not know about. Like what happened to me.  
  
Avena: Yes, scary thought but yes. This place is boring, hmm, Let's go to the real world. I will make you into a real hottie and we could go to my school, you could be new there and, and.. I can have a boyfriend woo hoo!  
  
Harry: it will be the real world but it will still be fake because you can't go past these boundaries, change me back to something else! Please!   
  
*turns harry into Avena's husband she haven't met yet but will sometime in the future*   
  
Harry: I look like Proffesor Lupin!   
  
Avena: I married Remus! But he isn't real....  
  
The End  



End file.
